


I Hate Shoveling!

by gritsinmisery



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Limericks, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-08
Updated: 2010-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-07 03:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gritsinmisery/pseuds/gritsinmisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the "Winter Insomnia" prompt at <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/ljlimericks/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/ljlimericks/"><b>ljlimericks</b></a></p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hate Shoveling!

I Hate Shoveling!

The snow started right after five  
I barely survived rush hour alive  
Now as each car drives by  
I roll over and sigh  
Listening for plows to bury my drive


End file.
